


What Would You Give to See the Sky?

by Kaia_Kasumi



Series: A Twisted World (Fratt) [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaia_Kasumi/pseuds/Kaia_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt wakes up in a strange bed, in a strange body. And he can see again.</p><p>"There was something about seeing that lacked words. People try to explain what they see but it never comes out right. It is something so many people forget about. If you see, you see. It is nothing more than that. And yet, it is everything. From the texture of skin, the colors of the sky, the setting sun. Watching animals stalk their prey. Seeing your reflection. Nothing could explain the feeling and the sight. Since Matt was 9, that was ripped away from him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would You Give to See the Sky?

**Author's Note:**

> Not Betaed. I was bored and wanted to write something on these two. It turned out a little more angst than I planned.

            There was something about seeing that lacked words. People try to explain what they see but it never comes out right. It is something so many people forget about. If you see, you see. It is nothing more than that. And yet, it is everything. From the texture of skin, the colors of the sky, the setting sun. Watching animals stalk their prey. Seeing your reflection. Nothing could explain the feeling and the sight. Since Matt was 9, that was ripped away from him.

 

            It rarely surfaced his mind. What it would be like to see again. Did he miss it? They told him he shouldn’t. That he should be grateful for what he has. Most days he is grateful. Some days, his mind wonders to what he lost. What he might give to get it back. He couldn’t, it was foolish to think he could see again. That's why when he woke up, he was so startled.

 

            Maybe it was the awkwardness of his body that woke him up or the sun hitting his face. He didn’t know. But his body felt heavy and bulky. It didn’t feel right. His heart even sounded different, felt different. When he opened his eyes, his breath was knocked out of him. The sun filtered over his face, causing him to squint. But he saw the ceiling, the room around him. He saw colors and objects he hadn’t for so many years. He could _see_.

 

            Joy, panic, fascination, confusing. It all passed in a blur as he dragged his body out of bed. This room, it wasn’t his own. He might have never seen it but he knew. His body stiffened and he walked to an open door. The bathroom. Did someone take him home or something? Nothing made sense. When he was met with a mirror, he backed up. It wasn’t his face. It didn’t look right. His hair wasn’t short and shaved on the sides. His jaw wasn’t as strong and his body wasn’t as defined. Who was this man and what the hell was happening?

 

            Somehow he knew who this was he just couldn’t place it. So he walked out of the bathroom in as rush. He had to figure out what happening. He stumbled across the room. He took the time to notice his hearing wasn’t as good. But seeing made up for that. He tore the room apart to find something, anything that could tell him something. When he saw a bulletproof vest, his heart leapt.

 

He hesitantly reached for it. The fabric felt different using someone else’s hands. He had never really seen the Punishers outfit but he knew it. It smelt like gunpowder, blood, spray paint, and a little whiff of Frank. It was however the first time he laid eyes on the skull logo. His breath was harsh when he realized exactly whose body he was in. How did this happen? Why him? Where was Frank? Where was his body?

 

“Frank Castle….” Matt mumbled. It shocked him when the voice came out deeper than his own. He wanted to laugh at how startled he was acting. But his nerves were on edge, his body stiff, and his face scrunched in a displeased look. This wasn’t good. He needed to find his body.

 

He was quick to stand up. He looked down and realized he might want to change before heading out. Frank was a wanted man. He couldn’t just walk around without precautions. Even if it was Matt inside, people would see Frank Castle. They would see the Punisher. He grabbed Frank’s usual cap as he put on some jeans and a sweater. It was hard to do since he wasn’t use to this body. Plus he felt wrong seeing this body with barely any clothes. Everything felt wrong to him.

 

His first step outside made him freeze. His eyes trailed over the streets, people, cars, and the sky. The sky… Matt stared up at it for a few minutes. He always thought he’d never see this again. He could see the sky, speckled in clouds. Such a nice day, such beauty Matt had believed couldn’t be possible again. Yet, here he was standing in Frank’s body seeing things he missed. It didn’t hit him how much he missed seeing until now. His chest ached. He took in the sky wishing he could stay here forever. Stay in Frank’s body forever. But he couldn’t.

 

            Matt rushed down the street, steering clear from too many people. It took him a while to realize where he was. He had never seen the streets before. He went off of sounds, smells, and others. Now, he felt slightly lost. It took him longer that it usually would to find his way around. When he reached his apartment, his heart lept. What if his body was gone? What if Frank wasn’t in his body? What if, what if, what if. He stopped his thoughts. He had to do this.

 

            He grabbed the extra key he left for Foggy and himself just in case. He unlocked the door, remembering that he had locked it last night. He faintly remembered grabbing his gear and going into the city to stop crime. But then it was a blank. He pushed the door open, expecting to be attacked. He couldn’t hear what was inside. He felt vulnerable even though he could see.

 

            He looked around his apartment in awe. Seeing it and not going off of sound, it didn’t seem like home. Even without lights on, the room was tinted in purple light. No wonder no one liked it here. He guessed as much. He got distracted with seeing his life in color, in objects. Being able to see. It hurt. He knew it wouldn’t last.

 

            The sound of labored breathing drew his attention back to the task at hand. Matt became tense, afraid of what he might find. When he entered his bedroom he saw a form crotched in a corner. The body was shaking and looked smaller than usual. Matt knew it was his body. The question though, was if Frank dwelled in his body.

 

            “Frank?” Matt flinched at the tone. It sounded too deep to be him. It meant to be concerned but came out with a hint of cruelty. The body in front of him froze, like a rabbit spotted by a wolf. Matt’s face looked at him but the sight was off to his left. The pit of his stomach dropped at the panic and fear etched in his expression. “It’s uh….” Matt paused, this would be tough. He didn’t know if Frank knew Matt was Daredevil. However, there was no way to avoid it. He went to continue only to be interrupted.

 

            “What the hell is going on?” His voice faulted on the words. Frank’s voice sounded too light to be him. Matt knew it had to be him though. He wanted to get closer but thought better of it. Frank acted as if an animal in a corner. Matt would only cause harm by boxing him in.

 

            “I don’t know what happened.” Matt spoke, trying to make his voice less violent. Why did Frank’s voice always sound so deep and angry even if Matt was the one speaking? “Do you remember who I am? Matt Murdock?” Matt sat down on the ground. Frank had to deal with being blind for the first time. Deal with the noises and not knowing what was around him. Matt would say he got the better deal. This was too messed up.

 

            “I know who you are Red, I’m not stupid.” Frank growled out in agitation. Matt blinked at the hostility that dripped from the words. The man might be smaller and blind but he still had this air of danger around him.

 

Plus, when did he find out he was Daredevil? When they meet at the hospital? Not going to court probably only made that worse. And who in their right mind would defend Frank? He guessed that somewhere along the line Frank found out. Probably right from the beginning. He’d have to ask sometime. It made things easier though.

 

            “How do you do this? All these noises.” Frank groaned after speaking. He covered his ears. Matt frowned. He remembered what it was like to be there. Not able to see so suddenly, and then all the noises. Too loud, too invading. Never going away. He knew exactly what Frank was going through. Matt crawled closer to Frank, putting his hand on his knee at first. He didn’t want to freak him out. His hand felt big and awkward as he lifted it to Frank’s, but his own hands.

 

            “Covering them won’t help. You need to focus on something. Here focus on my voice.” Matt spoke, setting their hands down so Frank could listen to him. “All you need to do is listen to me and only me. Block everything else out. Inhale, exhale. Listen closely.” Matt kept talking, trying to keep his words going. He made sure his own breathing mimicked what Frank should be doing. After some time Frank seemed less agitated and his focus set on Matt.

 

            “Don’t know how you did it Red but with hearing like this, makes sense.” Frank stated. Matt furrowed his eyebrows at the words. Oh, he had to be referring to him as Daredevil. It was odd, him being blind and a vigilante. No one would really suspect Matt Murdock as Daredevil. How could a blind man fight crime?

 

            After some time of small chit chat to help Frank concentrate, Matt sat down beside him. He leaned against the wall and looked around. It was odd to see the texture of the wall, see the rumpled sheets, see himself sitting next to him. Chills ran down his spine at the thought of it not lasting. They would find a way to switch back and Matt would be blind again.

 

            “I never thought I would see the sky again.” Matt spoke without really thinking. “People look at it everyday and don’t think much of it. But it was the one thing I wish I could see one more time.” Matt smiled, not daring to close his eyes now. He felt afraid that with one blink he would no longer see. “You can’t describe it. Seeing. I never thought…. Now that I can again, I don’t want to…” Matt stopped talking. It was selfish. Not wanting to be blind again. Doing so would force it on Frank.

 

            “I get it.” Frank said during the pause. “Maybe not as much as you but I get it.” Matt looked over at Frank. It was his body in front of him but at the same time his mind only supplied Frank. He carried himself differently. Making his body seem so different. “You said see the sky again. Were you always blind?”

 

            Matt smiled at that. Everyone asked that or wanted to know. Somehow it never got on his nerves. “No. When I was 9, I lost my sight.” Matt recalled the last thing he saw. His dad, the sky, the darkness. It hurt thinking about it.

 

            “How did it happen?” Frank asked, straightforward. He didn’t beat the bush. Matt chuckled at that. Somehow it was just like Frank to be like that. He said thing straight up even if they might hurt.

 

            “There was a car accident. I pushed a man out of the way. One of the trucks had toxic liquids. Some got on my eyes.” Matt didn’t go into much details. Things were slightly foggy when he remembered it. The colors off, things blurry. His memory failed him when it came to remembering things he saw.

 

            Frank’s chuckle pulled him out of those thoughts. He looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. “Sounds like you.” The small smile on his lips made him wonder. What would Frank’s face look like with that smile? He wanted to memorize the details of this body, face, the sky, everything. Wanted it seared into his brain so it’d be like seeing again. It was an odd impulse. It shouldn’t matter as much as it did.

 

            His heart sank as he looked at his hands, Frank’s hands. This would end soon. They would fix this and he’d go back to being blind. He’d convince himself that he didn’t miss seeing. Didn’t miss the sky. He wanted this to be permanent. He would give up so many things to keep this. But he would never let someone else take his burden because of his selfishness.

 

            “We need to fix this.” Matt stated with a harsh tone. He wanted it to be over but not to end. He felt as if someone was playing tug of war with him. He wanted to see but the longer he did, the more he would want to keep it. He closed his eyes tight. Matt had to fix this. He felt a hand on his arm. He startled and looked at Frank in confusion.

 

            “I would have thought you’d be less eager since you get to see again.” Frank stated. He seemed to hate this who situation. His expression was sour. “However, we can’t do much if we don’t know how it happened.” Matt knew he was right. But could they just sit here doing nothing?

 

            Matt started to stand up in frustration when a hand caught his wrist. “I can’t just sit here and-” In the middle of his sentence he was pulled down. He landed sprawled on top of Frank’s lap. Even though the body Matt was in seemed build bigger, Frank didn’t even flinch at the weight. He wanted to ask what Frank thought he was doing.

 

            “You heart is racing.” Frank smirked down at Matt. He received a glare that Matt knew he couldn’t see but did it in spite anyway. Why did Frank always put him in situations where he had no control. He had a way of swiping Matt off of his feet without doing much. His body felt pent up and agitated. He couldn’t stand Frank right now.

 

            Without thinking things through, he lunged at Frank. Said man tensed as if expecting to be hit but was met with unchapped lips. It didn’t take long for Frank to get his footing and kiss back. When Matt opened his eyes, his vision seemed muted. Darker. It was unnerving. Frank backed off sensing the change in mood.

 

            Matt quickly got off Frank’s lap and walked over to the bed. His body felt heavy, his eyelids falling to their own accord. He felt like he was under water. His movements sluggish. His vision darkening by the second. He looked at Frank only to notice his body slumped against the wall. His breathing shallow, eyes lidded. Then for just a second, he felt the cold wall against his back. A flash of sight. Of Frank laid across his bed and his eyes closed. It was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

 

            Matt woke up with a start. He could feel his soft bed under him. Could hear the familiar sounds echoing in his apartment. Everything seemed as if nothing changed. When he opened his eyes, his vision met darkness. His heart dropped at this. For a minute he thought this all as a dream. The body switch, his seeing, Frank. But the smell of gunpowder, faint blood, and a hint of _Frank_ drifted from the sheets. It couldn’t have been a dream.

 

            He perked his ears wondering where Frank could be. The place greeted him with silence. Frank was no longer here. Matt went over everything that happened. His memory flashed the color of the sky. For a second it was if he could see again. He sad smile played on his lips. A faint image of Frank washed over his view. He had never really seen anyone for so long. He closed his eyes, as if that would help, and tried to sear the image in his head. He wanted to remember what he looked like.

  
            Matt didn’t know if he should be grateful he was able to see just a little bit then. The hole he felt right now said no, he shouldn’t. It hurt more than ever. His sight ripped away from his twice now. Frank leaving him without a goodbye after everything. The hole in Matt’s chest he always hid grew. He felt empty and alone. And maybe he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not end up writing a sequel to this. Don't know yet. Also I suck at endings.
> 
> Edit: So I plan on doing a sequel. But I do not know of any villain or character that could have done this to them. So I have to either figure that out or just create a character or something. If anyone has any ideas, please tell me!


End file.
